Protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPases) are key enzymes in processes that regulate cell growth and differentiation. The inhibition of these enzymes can play a role in the modulation of multiple signaling pathways in which tyrosine phosphorylation dephosphorylation plays a role. PTP1B is a particular protein tyrosine phosphatases that is often used as a prototypical member of that class of enzymes.
PTPase inhibitors are recognized as potential therapeutic agents for the treatment of diabetes. See, e.g. Moeller et al., 3(5):527–40, Current Opinion in Drug Discovery and Development, 2000; or Zhang, Zhong-Yin, 5:416–23, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology, 2001. The utility of PTPase inhibitors as therapeutic agents has been a topic of discussion in several review articles, including, or example, Expert Opin Investig Drugs 12(2):223–33, February 2003.